The Collaborative Pediatric Critical Care Research Network was established in 2005 to support multicenter randomized controlled trials and observational studies in critically ill children. In the first 46 months (May 2005 March 2009), CPCCRN has created a network registry, developed a novel functional status outcome scale, conducted several studies of pathologic bereavement, implemented a RCT to prevent nosocomial sepsis (requiring an IND from the FDA), and validated a novel method for measuring free serum Cortisol. CPCCRN has also collaborated with non-CPCCRN institutions to measure the burden of critical pertussis in the United States, and actively participated in developing an NHLBl-funded pediatric RCT of hypothermia after cardiac arrest. Going forward, the network has fully developed protocols in its pipeline to study opioid tolerance (MOTIF) and to identify usable outcomes for sepsis trials (COMPASS). CPCCRN investigators are developing computerized decision support tools for studies of pediatric mechanical ventilation. In the initial 46 months, CPCCRN activities have contributed to 11 peer-reviewed publications.The University of Utah is the Data Coordinating Center (DCC) for CPCCRN, and proposes to continue in this role during the next five years. The DCC faculty bring recognized clinical, biostatistical, and informatics expertise to the CPCCRN. This proposal has three specific aims. Specific Aim 1. Provide clinical and biostatistical leadership and expertise, assistance in study and protocol design, study implementation and coordination, interim and final study analysis, tracking and delivery methods for study drugs and biological specimens, data collection and management, site monitoring, and active support for dissemination of study results. Specific Aim 2. Provide logistical support for CPCCRN (including financial management of protocol funds), using advanced communication and informatics tools for development and tracking of critical documents, protocols. Manuals of Operation, publications, reports, and provision of accounting information to NICHD. Specific Aim 3. Develop detailed computerized protocols for management of vasoactive drips, to support future potential CPCCRN studies of pediatric septic shock (DCC Concept Proposal). PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE (See Instructions): The CPCCRN carries out clinical trials and studies to improve the science of pediatric intensive care and to reduce the mortality and improve the long term outcome for infants and children who suffer from critical illness or injury.